Indestrutível
by MarcelleBlackstar
Summary: As mulheres Campbell sempre trouxeram azar para os homens que se envolveram com elas. Sirius, porém, não desistirá tão fácil de Kate... .Veja capa no profile.


**Indestrutível**

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama (ou Angst?)

**Censura: **13+

**Resumo: **As mulheres Campbell sempre trouxeram azar para os homens que se envolveram com elas. Sirius, porém, não desistirá tão fácil de Kate...

**Nota**: Essa fic foi escrita para o Challenge de Personagem Original do fórum do 3v (www . alianca3vassouras . com / forum - visitem para ver as exigências do Challenge e leiam as outras fics!).

**Nota 2:** Fiquei tentada a desenvolver essa fic, mas eu já tenho muita fic pra me preocupar...

**Agradecimentos**: pra Pichi, que betou, e à Alix, que criou o Challenge. Com relação à "Em meio à Esperança", estou trabalhando na 3a parte do capítulo 19. Logo vocês terão novidades ;)

* * *

**I**

O primeiro pensamento de Kathleen Campbell ao acordar foi que aquele era o dia de seu aniversário. E assim como a certeza de que agora tinha treze anos veio a certeza de que no momento que saísse do dormitório da Sonserina tudo seria diferente. Se alguém perguntasse como poderia estar certa disso responderia que simplesmente sabia. Podia não se lembrar com clareza de como era o rosto de sua mãe mas todos os conselhos que Marie Campbell lhe dissera estavam fixos em sua mente, principalmente o de que uma Campbell nunca deveria desprezar sua intuição e de que nenhuma fora capaz de fugir do que lhe estava reservado. A última coisa que Marie Campbell esperava de sua filha mais velha era uma atitude covarde e, assim, Kate, como todos a chamavam, foi para o Salão Principal de Hogwarts.

* * *

Sirius Black tomava o café da manhã com seus amigos na mesa da Grifinória. Desde que deixara a casa de sua família sentia como se tivesse se livrado de uma pedra que o arrastava para o fundo de um lago. 

Se alguém dissesse ao garoto de onze anos que um dia Sirius aos dezesseis abandonaria a casa em Grimmauld Place ele teria rido. Aos onze anos Sirius era o filho perfeito de Walburga Black. Orgulhoso de quem era, de sua família de linhagem puro-sangue tão remota que nunca pensara em procurar sua origem. Mas tudo mudou quando conheceu Tiago Potter, tão arrogante quanto ele, que, com suas provocações, fez com que Sirius percebesse como os argumentos que sustentavam sua superioridade eram fracos. Perdeu o posto de filho perfeito para seu irmão, Regulus, mas não trocava sua liberdade por nada. Até aquele momento, Sirius Black tinha o controle total de sua vida. Foi aí que viu Kathleen Campbell entrar no Salão Principal.

A conversa que estava tendo com os três amigos foi totalmente esquecida. O rapaz só tinha olhos para a antes ignorada sonserina, e ele não era o único. Vários encaravam a garota com desejo, mesmo conhecendo a maldição das mulheres Campbell. O encanto era mais forte que a razão.

Todos conheciam a lenda. A família Campbell era de uma linhagem de puro-sangue, além de possuir descendência _veela , e_ Anna Campbell era a única herdeira do legado e de tudo que a família Campbell representava. Jovem, rica, impetuosa e orgulhosa, a última coisa que se esperava era que Anna se apaixonasse por um trouxa, e casado. A última coisa que se esperava era que fosse rejeitada.

Ninguém brinca quando diz que uma poção de amor é uma das mais perigosas. Quando usada por uma bruxa com o orgulho ferido ninguém duvida que o resultado será problema e, apesar de Anna Campbell ter certeza que tudo acabaria bem, foi o que aconteceu. Ela teve uma noite de amor com seu amado mas ao amanhecer e ver o que fizera ele foi embora antes que a mulher acordasse. Ao acordar e perceber que estava sozinha, o amor que Anna sentia se tornou ódio. Menos de uma semana depois o trouxa morrera de causas desconhecidas e, desde então, todo homem que se envolveu com uma Campbell teve um final trágico. Muitos eram capazes de jurar que Anna Campbell havia amaldiçoado todo homem que se aproximasse de uma Campbell, e não estavam muito longe da verdade.

Mas enquanto Kate Campbell caminhava até a mesa da Sonserina nenhum dos que a encarava pensava na maldição. Isso acontecera há centenas de anos, como poderia afetá-los?

Kate caminhava um pouco incomodada com os olhares. Não estava acostumada a ser o centro das atenções. Só era notada quando alguém se lembrava da maldição que as Campbell carregavam. Mas agora os rapazes observavam os cabelos dourados, os olhos pretos e seu belo corpo, e as garotas se perguntavam o que viam em Kate. Ela estava com a mesma aparência do dia anterior. Não sabiam que Kate tinha a certeza que todo homem que se aproximasse dela teria o destino trágico de seu pai. E talvez fosse justamente o risco que os atraísse.

Nem quando Kate se sentou os rapazes pararam de olhar para ela. Muitos já se consideravam apaixonados mas somente um pensava em se aproximar.

- Almofadinhas? - como o amigo não respondia, Tiago não hesitou em dar uma cotovelada no estômago do outro. - Sirius? "Tô" falando com você!

- Calma Pontas! Não desconte em mim suas brigas com a ruiva enfezada, não tenho culpa se você não doma a fera. O que foi?

- Você estava distraído com o quê? Mais uma brincadeira contra o Seboso?

- Não. Achei uma coisa muito mais interessante - ele olhou para Kate, comendo à mesa da Sonserina. Ela não percebia os vários olhares masculinos mas Sirius não se preocupava. Kate Campbell seria sua, de um jeito ou de outro.

* * *

Kate estava quase enlouquecendo. Onde quer que estivesse encontrava Sirius Black, fosse na biblioteca, fosse nos jardins. Outros garotos a seguiam mas ele era, sem a menor dúvida, o mais insistente. Estava cansada de ter o grifinório a perseguindo, a ponto de desistir do café da manhã para se refugiar no jardim. Além do mais, o jardim de Hogwarts parecia ser o único lugar que não era atingido pela onda de calor dos últimos dias. Mas se ela pensava que ficaria livre de Sirius... 

- Aí está você! - ele se sentou ao lado da loira, jogando a mochila. - Se eu não conhecesse você, Kate, diria que está fugindo de mim, mas acho que é só impressão.

- Não é impressão - ela respondeu, irritada.

- Então você deve me odiar mesmo para deixar de comer - ele continuou sem se importar com a resposta da garota. - Mas não se preocupe, eu trouxe alguma coisa - abriu a mochila, colocou um lenço no chão e, em cima, colocou alguns pães, um prato com bacon e ovos, um copo com suco de abóbora enfeitiçado para não derramar. - Ou vai me dizer que não está com fome?

- Não importa se eu estou com fome ou não. Eu só quero ficar sozinha!

Se fosse outra pessoa Sirius teria dado de ombros e ido embora, mas não podia fazer isso com Kate. Ir embora seria igual a admitir a derrota num jogo que nem ao menos começara.

- Qual é o seu problema comigo? Nunca fiz nada para te deixar tão irritada.

A sinceridade do grifinório deixou Kate sem ação. Ela se perguntava a mesma coisa desde que percebeu que Sirius a seguia. Não ficava irritada quando outros rapazes a abordavam, simplesmente os ignorava, mas isso não funcionava com ele.

- Se você quiser eu vou embora.

Uma Campbell cresce escutando trágicas histórias de amor de várias antepassadas, como a de Sarah Campbell, cujo noivo foi assassinado no dia do casamento por um rival inconformado. Depois que o noivo foi morto Sarah adoeceu e morreu de tristeza. Kate acreditava realmente que qualquer homem que se envolvesse com uma Campbell teria um destino trágico desde o seu décimo terceiro aniversário. E da mesma forma que tinha certeza disso sabia que Sirius pouco se importava com a maldição.

Kate podia ter ficado calada, ter dito que ele podia ir, mas não fez nada disso. Algo fez com que mudasse de idéia. Finalmente entendia porque Sirius a irritava. Gostava dele e tinha medo do que podia acontecer se deixasse que esse sentimento a controlasse. Era melhor afastá-lo. Kate sabia. As outras Campbell sabiam. Mas, assim como aconteceu com suas antepassadas, Kate não queria lutar contra o que sentia.

- Não. Fique. Odeio comer sozinha.

Sirius, que estava se levantando, voltou e sorriu.

- Eu estou escutando direito? Você pediu para eu ficar? Isso é uma evolução!

- Sarcasmo não ganha pontos comigo, vou logo avisando.

- Se eu cortar os pães ganho alguma coisa?

- Talvez...

Sorrindo do olhar misterioso, Sirius segurou a faca mas a soltou logo em seguida.

- O que foi? - Kate perguntou quando escutou o resmungo do grifinório.

- Cortei meu dedo.

- Deixa eu ver - sem esperar por uma resposta Kate segurou a mão de Sirius e envolveu o dedo com o lenço. - Pronto, não foi nada. Logo o sangramento pára.

Kate levantou o rosto na direção de Sirius e, antes que pudesse soltar a mão dele, ele a segurou com a outra. Se o clima estava quente nada se comparava ao calor que sentia com aquele toque. E, num impulso, Kate inclinou o rosto na direção de Sirius e o beijou. Surpreso, ele não reagiu, mas logo correspondia, com a estranha certeza de que nunca sentiria o que sentia com outra garota. Era como se conhecesse Kate desde sempre.

- Eu acho que arrumei um grande problema. Não sei se vou conseguir suportar todos aqueles garotos te perseguindo - Sirius disse, abraçando Kate.

- Eles terão que desistir. Não me importo com nenhum deles.

- Então você não se importa de ir comigo na festa do Slug?

Em comemoração ao final do semestre o professor de poções, Slughorn, daria uma festa na noite seguinte.

- É, você foi o primeiro que me convidou mesmo - disse sem se preocupar com a mentira. - Mas como vou saber que você vai mesmo ir comigo?

- Você quer que eu jure? - perguntou, incrédulo.

- Claro! Não vou te perdoar se você me deixar sozinha! Todos vão rir de mim.

- Certo, se te deixa feliz... - ele retirou o lenço da mão. - ...eu juro pelo meu sangue - e colocou na mão de Kate.

* * *

O clima esquentava a cada hora que passava. O calor era forte o bastante para atrapalhar até mesmo o feitiço da sala que, teoricamente, impediria que os convidados sentissem calor. As garrafas de cerveja amanteigada que estavam em cima de uma mesa eram ignoradas por todos. Mas para Kate o pior não era o calor. Muito pior era estar sozinha na festa e ter que suportar as pessoas perguntando pelo seu acompanhante. Suas colegas de quarto se sentiam vingadas e ela estava furiosa. 

Sirius concordou em esperar por Kate na escada perto do Salão Principal mas depois de uma hora esperando a garota pensou que talvez o grifinório já estivesse na festa e foi para a sala de Slughorn. Porém Sirius não estava lá, Kate estava indo embora quando uma de suas colegas de quarto a viu desacompanhada e não perdeu a oportunidade de ridicularizá-la.

Meia hora foi o máximo que Kate agüentou. Não era obrigada a suportar aquela humilhação. Odiava Sirius mas, acima de tudo, se odiava por ter confiado nele. A primeira coisa que faria no dia seguinte seria terminar tudo. Quando estava nas masmorras descobriu que não teria que esperar muito.

- Kate!

Ignorou o chamado mas os passos de Sirius ecoando cada vez mais perto avisavam a Kate que ele se aproximava.

- Ainda bem que eu te achei - ele foi mais rápido que a garota e a beijou.

O calor insuportável dominava as reações de Kate. Num gesto impulsivo sua mão acertou o rosto do rapaz.

- Como você tem coragem de aparecer depois de ter feito eu esperar você por duas horas! - ela não se preocupava se alguém a escutava.

- Kate, escuta, eu posso me explicar.

- Eu não quero saber de nada! Não foi você que teve que suportar todos falando de você, sozinha na festa! - a garota continuou a ir para a sala comunal Sonserina mas o grifinório se adiantou.

- Eu sinto muito, me deixa...

- Não, você não sente como eu sinto. Devia ter percebido que não podia confiar em você. Eu nunca devia ter acreditado em você, Black!

Era a primeira vez que Kate o tratava pelo sobrenome com tanto desprezo. Nem quando o afastava era tão dura.

Sirius a deixou ir e saiu das masmorras. Tiago o esperava perto das escadas.

- E aí, cara, como foi? - o rapaz se arrependeu de ter feito a pergunta assim que viu o olhar desapontado do amigo.

- Ela não quis me escutar e eu não a culpo. Eu não devia ter dito pro Seboso ir para a Casa dos Gritos, pra começar. Se eu tivesse pensado um pouco nada disso teria acontecido.

- Almofadinhas, relaxa. Ela está irritada agora. Amanhã vai te escutar.

- É, mas acho que ela não vai acreditar na história que você inventou.

- É o segredo do Aluado. Não podemos contar pra ninguém, já discutimos isso.

- Eu sei, Pontas - olhou triste na direção das masmorras. - Obrigado pela ajuda, mas acho que eu estraguei tudo.

* * *

Kate se impressionou com a rapidez com que Sirius se recuperou. Em menos de uma semana estava saindo com outra garota. Ela não entendia que Sirius estava tentando esquecê-la do único jeito que conhecia: se envolvendo com outra. Mas estava magoada demais para perceber isso e decidiu que devia fazer o mesmo. 

Foi difícil mas quando o grifinório deixou Hogwarts depois de se formar no ano seguinte Kate se declarou curada. Porém, alguém era capaz de enxergar a verdade. Ella, sua irmã caçula e que entrara em Hogwarts em seu quinto ano, via o que Kate preferia ignorar e se entristecia pela irmã, que se tornava cada vez mais fechada para os outros. Em quatro anos ela só tivera dois breves namoros. E agora que Kate era uma bruxa formada e só pensava em seu emprego no Ministério Ella tinha certeza de que a irmã se manteria ainda mais longe da possibilidade de ter um relacionamento. A não ser...

**II**

Aquele estava sendo um dos verões mais quentes dos últimos anos, os jornais trouxas e bruxos concordavam. Kate chegava em casa e ia imediatamente tomar banho. O calor dos últimos dias era mais do que anormal, ainda mais para aqueles que passavam o dia inteiro aparatando de um lugar para outro como ela. Era o que qualquer recém-empregado no Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas conseguia: muito trabalho, um baixo salário e pouco tempo para descanso.

Quando Kate se preparava para trabalhar na manhã do dia 8 de julho escutou noticiarem no rádio que Ella escutava que aquele estava previsto pra ser o dia mais quente do ano.

- Tudo que eu precisava - disse, colocando as vestes de trabalho.

- Quer um suco? Eu acabei de fazer.

- Claro. Com esse calor não sou doida de recusar um suco.

Kate bebeu assim que a irmã trouxe mas ao invés de refrescar o suco aumentou a sensação de calor que sentia.

- Quer outro copo? Ainda tem mais - Ella disse, ansiosa.

- Não, eu estou atrasada - a irmã desconversou, sem querer dizer que o suco não tinha sido de grande ajuda. - Eu vou ver se chego antes do anoitecer.

- Ah, não se preocupe em se atrasar!

A animação de Ella fez com que Kate voltasse.

- Como assim, você odeia quando eu não chego cedo!

- Tessie me chamou para jantar na casa dela.

- E quando você ia me dizer? Amanhã? - Kate olhou severa para a irmã.

- Desculpa, esqueci – respondeu, irritada. - Mas eu posso?

- Pode, mas eu vou te buscar - abriu a porta e saiu, mas voltou. - E nada de sair para brincar na rua.

- Está bem Kate - Ella respondeu girando os olhos. - Mais alguma coisa, mãe?

Kate olhou para a irmã, séria. Desde que a mãe morrera as duas passaram a morar com tia Lucille mas, mesmo assim, Kate sempre protegera a irmã cinco anos mais nova. Com a morte da tia, meses antes, e o aumento do número de ataques de Comensais essa preocupação só aumentou.

- Ella, eu me importo com você. Quero chegar em casa e te encontrar bem.

- Eu sei, Kate, mas não precisa me tratar como uma criança de três anos! Eu sei me defender melhor do que o Ministério, considerando o último panfleto que recebemos.

Kate encarou a irmã, pensativa. Ella sempre encarava tudo como uma grande brincadeira mas sabia manter a calma quando era necessário. Talvez estivesse sendo um pouco neurótica.

- Não quer que eu leve você para a casa da Tessie?

- Não, a senhora Fawcett vem me buscar daqui a pouco.

- Certo. Me espere lá - colocou a bolsa sobre o ombro e desaparatou.

Ella esperou alguns minutos. Queria ter a certeza de que a irmã não voltaria para mais uma rodada de sermões. Dez minutos depois pegou a mochila preparada na noite anterior e saiu.

A casa dos Fawcett não ficava muito longe. Vinte minutos depois Ella estava na casa da amiga.

- E então, tudo certo? - perguntou, tirando a mochila dos ombros e segurando na mão.

- Meus pais foram trabalhar e o Ryan só chega de noite. E a Kate? - enquanto falava Tessie caminhava para a cozinha, onde um caldeirão estava em cima da mesa.

- Ela bebeu a poção. Só temos que nos preocupar com ele - a outra colocou a mochila em cima de uma cadeira, abriu e começou a procurar por uma coisa.

- Você diz isso como se fosse ser fácil - Tessie disse, colocando vários recipientes sobre a mesa.

- Eu acho que isso vai facilitar um pouco - sorriu para a amiga, mostrando um lenço. - Uma vez vi a Kate com esse lenço. Ela disse que ia jogar fora mas depois eu encontrei nas coisas dela, muito bem guardado. Só pode ser do rapaz por quem ela se apaixonou.

- Uau, Ella! É perfeito! A Kate vai nos agradecer pelo resto da vida.

Ella sorriu, vitoriosa. Não fazia isso esperando agradecimentos. Só queria que a irmã fosse feliz.

* * *

O trabalho no Ministério era tudo que Kate sempre quis. Seu superior exigia muito mas ela não reclamava. Naquele dia, porém, ela estava inquieta. Nada era capaz de manter sua atenção por mais de três segundos. Tinha a sensação de que deveria estar em outro lugar mas não sabia que lugar era esse. 

A sala de trabalho a sufocava. Passou a mão pelo pescoço, a sensação de calor a deixava ainda mais ansiosa para ir embora. Olhava impaciente para o relógio. 10 horas, 1 hora, 5 horas, 5 e meia...

Exatamente às seis horas Kate foi embora. E, ao contrário de aparatar, como sempre fazia, saiu pela saída de visitantes. Caminhava sem ter certeza para onde ia. Não controlava suas pernas mas não tentava retomar o controle. A sensação de que estava fazendo a coisa certa aumentava, assim como o calor.

Kate caminhava sem saber para onde estava indo. Não sabia há quanto tempo estava andando até que parou em uma rua movimentada. Todos caminhavam apressados, preocupados demais para olhar para os lados. Mas não era a única pessoa parada na rua. A poucos metros de distância estava a última pessoa que esperava encontrar. Mas quando Kate viu Sirius Black tudo fez sentido.

Agora era ela quem não olhava para os lados. Só via Sirius à sua frente, caminhando em sua direção, e ela caminhava para ele. Não havia outra coisa a fazer. Não seria capaz de fugir do que queria, e queria Sirius. Assim que o viu Kate soube que não conseguiria ficar longe dele.

Quando Kate sentiu os braços de Sirius ao redor da sua cintura, toda a ansiedade desapareceu quando ele aproximou o rosto do dela, até seus lábios se tocarem. Foi como se não tivessem passado anos separados. Sirius a beijava sabendo exatamente como deixá-la excitada. E cada toque dele fazia com que o calor aumentasse. Beijos não seriam suficientes para aquela sensação ir embora. E ele queria a mesma coisa. Procuraram um lugar seguro e desapareceram.

**III**

Kate acordou sentindo mãos em seu cabelo dourado.

- Bom dia - Sirius disse ao vê-la acordada.

- Oi - ela sorriu e o beijou.

Fazia dois meses desde o encontro naquele quente dia de verão e os dois aproveitavam cada momento livre para ficar juntos. Depois de Sirius ter esclarecido o mal-entendido que os separara em Hogwarts o que Kate queria era recuperar o tempo perdido.

Ele interrompeu o beijo e a observou por alguns instantes.

- O que foi? - ela perguntou, curiosa.

- Eu estava pensando... Você tem algo planejado para hoje?

- Não, por quê?

- Estou planejando ficar com você o resto da minha vida - e, sorrindo, ele entregou uma pequena caixa de veludo negro para ela.

Kate abriu a caixa, adivinhando o que estava dentro dela. Uma linda aliança dourada, com uma pedra verde no meio. Ela se sentou, assustada, soltando a caixa.

- Você não pode estar falando sério.

- Claro que sim! Eu amo você, Kate! Quero me casar com você!

A mulher se levantou da cama e começou a se vestir.

- Não. Não posso fazer isso. Se nos casarmos eu sei que algo terrível vai acontecer. Não quero te machucar.

Sirius apanhou a caixa e se levantou.

- Você vai me machucar muito mais se disser não - ele se aproximou e segurou a mão dela. - Você está muito grandinha para acreditar em superstições. Só porque uma ou outra pessoa da sua família teve um final desagradável não quer dizer que o mesmo vá acontecer com nós dois. Nós somos fortes o bastante para mudar isso. Prometo que nada de ruim vai acontecer. Nós vamos nos casar, ter um ou sete filhos, não vou deixar nenhuma maldição idiota atrapalhar isso. E dessa vez é sério.

- Sirius... - ela tentou protestar mas ele a interrompeu.

- Kate Campbell, só vou desistir quando você aceitar. E é melhor não demorar, se eu me atrasar Moody me mata. Aí sim você vai poder dizer que é amaldiçoada.

Ela riu.

- Não é hora de fazer brincadeiras! - ela o afastou, indo até a porta, mas Sirius alcançou a maçaneta antes que pudesse abrir a porta.

- Sim ou não?

- Eu também estou atrasada...

- Sim ou não?

- Abra a porta - ela disse, impaciente.

- Sim ou não?

- Sim - ela o beijou, distraindo-o e finalmente conseguindo abrir a porta.

Kate passou as semanas seguintes cuidando dos preparativos para o casamento. Mas antes de tudo escreveu uma carta para a irmã, que ficou eufórica com a novidade. O casamento seria na primeira semana de novembro e Ella seria liberada por alguns dias de Hogwarts para comparecer à cerimônia.

Mas mesmo envolvida com os planos Kate não deixava de se preocupar com Sirius. Todos os dias acordava com um barulho irritante. Era um sinal de má sorte e toda Campbell sabia que um sinal não deveria ser desprezado. Era um aviso de que algo estava prestes a acontecer e não podia ser mudado. Kate passava horas procurando a causa desse barulho, em vão. E isso a frustrava mais do que o atraso na entrega do vestido. Quando finalmente conseguia viver sem pensar em maldições algo acontecia para que lembrasse.

Naquele dia, porém, não ouviu nenhum barulho. Kate se sentou, surpresa, e se lembrou. Aquele era o dia do seu casamento.

Ela se vestiu e foi comer alguma coisa. Ficaria ocupada o dia todo, provavelmente aquela seria sua única oportunidade de comer antes da festa.

Estava indo para a cozinha quando viu Ella na sala, segurando O Profeta Diário.

- Kate...

Antes que a irmã falasse soube que algo estava errado.

- Não! - gritou, contrariada. - Não, não me diga que ele morreu! Nós vamos nos casar! Ele prometeu isso! Vamos casar e nenhuma maldição vai atrapalhar isso - olhou furiosa para a irmã, como se fosse a culpada. - Não me diga que as coisas mudaram. **Vai** ser assim.

Ella abraçou Kate, chorando por não poder mudar as coisas. E tudo aconteceu por causa daquela estúpida poção do amor.

- Eu sinto muito, Kate... Sirius, ele foi para Azkaban. Leia - entregou o jornal para a irmã.

Cada palavra fazia Kate chorar ainda mais. Matou doze trouxas, além de Pedro Pettigrew... A única parte do corpo de Pettigrew que sobrou foi um dedo... Os dois estudaram juntos em Hogwarts... Mãe desolada... Mãe diz que Black não faz parte da família...

Ela se sentou no chão. Não chorava. Lágrimas nunca a consolariam. Como poderiam, quando lhe tiraram a razão para continuar acreditando que era a única que controlava seu destino?

Mas esse foi seu primeiro erro. Nunca deveria ter subestimado a força de uma maldição. E, por causa disso, Sirius Black agora estava sendo enviado para Azkaban.

- Não foi sua culpa Kate! Não foi você que o fez se tornar um Comensal! - queria dizer que se alguém era culpado nessa história era ela, que tinha feito uma maldita poção pensando que deixaria a irmã feliz. Como estava arrependida!

- Claro Ella - respondeu sem emoção. – Não, ele não se tornou um Comensal por minha culpa, mas as coisas não podiam ser diferentes. Devia ter entendido que não sou mais forte que uma maldição.

Kate desviou o rosto, triste. Pensava que seria capaz de destruir a maldição. Mas na verdade ela foi a derrotada.


End file.
